


And I was there, and drank mead and ale...

by martianapplecrumble



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Man's Party - Freeform, Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Heavy flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: "So... you've made a deal with a dead man.""Yeah, I know it's a load of crap I got myself into, but at this point I can't go back. Besides, it's just until midnight."Dandelion considered this, absent-mindedly fixing his luxurious chestnut hair."Alright, fine. We will go to the wedding, with you possessed until midnight, so this ghost... Vlodimir, can have his fun. Is that right?""Yeah, that is.""Well, if there is no other way, I will oblige. Let's just hope nothing goes too bad, shall we?"AU based on the "Dead Man's Party" guest in the Hearts of Stone extension, where basically everything is the same but it's Dandelion accompanying Geralt to the wedding instead of Shani.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Witold von Everec | Vlodimir von Everec/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	And I was there, and drank mead and ale...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me after playing the "Dead Man's Party" guest in Hearts of Stone. I mean, Vlodimir is an ass but damn... Geralt was super hot in that robe. Hehe.  
> I would like to give credit to @ Ahshit44753653 on Twitter for discussing this idea with me and writing a thread on it - some scenes in the fic are based off her thread! Also, her threads in general are amazing, so, I highly recommend to follow her on Twitter!  
> The title is based on the Russian name of the same guest, but translated directly to English ("Я там был, мед-пиво пил...").

Bringing Dandelion along was a bad idea, and Geralt could tell it from the start.

He knew von Everecs were of a noble line, and he knew also that Dandelion studied at the Oxenfurth Academy with excellency and therefore he probably knew something about this family.

"Ah yes, let me just have one look... it must be in one of the books somewhere... oh, yes, von Everecs, they used to have a large mansion not far from here, and Vlodimir is probably buried on the family cemetery," Dandelion said, as his skilled fingers rustled through the book he was holding. Geralt couldn't help but let his gaze linger on them: gentle and slender, used to the most delicate things, to musical instruments, to pen and parchment, to art. Dandelion's hands were probably skilled with other things, and Geralt felt a hot wave over his body just from briefly thinking about this.

"Hey? Geralt? Are you with me, my friend?" Oh no, did he just let his mind wonder? Geralt frowned and shook his head. Gotta get a grip on himself, he is a witcher after all, damn it! Not one of those ladies who are head over heels in love with Dandelion.

"Yeah, yeah... was just thinking. So, what were you saying? A family cemetery?"

Dandelion looked concerned but, thanks Melitele, decided not to press the matter.

"Yes, it's not really far from Novigrad, if you start off now, you should be there in several hours."

"Not as bad as I thought... so, in that case, see you?"

Geralt turned around, heading out of the Chameleon to perform the cursed job he got himself into, when he was stopped by a cry.

"No- WAIT!"

The witcher turned around, confused.

"From what I know, this mansion... it is a masterpiece of architecture! Can't miss the opportunity to look at it and perhaps write a poem in inspiration, see what I mean, dear Witcher?"

"You are not going with me, Dandelion."

"Oh yes I am! I am accompanying you there, no objections," Dandelion looked set on his decision. "Besides, what if you get yourself in danger? And who will show you the way?"

"Trust me, you are the one who is more likely to get in danger," Geralt replied in a stern tone. But of course the bard wouldn't listen to him. He left to saddle Pegasus for the road and Geralt really had no choice but to take Dandelion with him. He could only hope his friend wouldn't pass out from seeing a ghost of one of Olgerd's ancestors.

One of the men drinking beer in the cabaret took a thoughtful look at door the bard disappeared behind, and then at Geralt. Geralt eyed him in return.

"Pretty bard ya got there, witcha," the man said, taking a large gulp from his mug. Geralt didn't even bother to answer and headed for the door.

"Like him, don'tcha?" the man smirked lazily. Geralt gritted his teeth, stopping the blood from rushing to his face.

"We are friends. Just friends," he muttered in response.

The man only cackled. "Ya lyin'," was the last thing Geralt heard as he left the inn.

***

As Geralt stopped Roach near the mansion Dandelion led him to, the bard was already on the ground, busy with something.

"Lost one of your rings?" Geralt asked, dismounting Roach.

Dandelion raised his head, baby blue eyes looking up at Geralt.

"No, no. While you are down in the cemetery, I want to make a flower crown - for the wedding."

Geralt felt his heart freeze.

"Wedding? You... are getting married?.."

Dandelion only laughed at that.

"Me? No! Do I look like a person to get married?" the bard fixed a loose strand of chestnut hair, and Geralt instantly felt relieved. "I mean, look at me, anyone would want to marry me, but I, personally, do not want to subject myself to such ties-"

"Whose is it, then?"

"A friend of mine, Martha! I know her since the Academy years, and a man she loved proposed to her about a month ago," Dandelion smiled, and Geralt felt a small warmth at his chest. Why did this happen every time his cheeky friend smiled? "And ah, I forgot to tell you - want to come with me?"

Geralt, to say the least, was kind of lost at this.

"Me? At a wedding? Come on, Dandelion, I will look like a fish out of water-"

"No, no. You, my friend, deserve to have fun as much as anyone else, and even more so," Dandelion set aside the flowers he'd been fondling with and took a step towards Geralt, taking his hand in his. A shudder ran through the witcher's body and he did his best to remain cool - it was harder and harder for him to hide his feelings for the bard, and he cursed himself for not being able to control himself better - he is a witcher, a stoic creature!

"I, Dandelion, the most gifted bard on the Continent and the Isles of Skellige, and also the most humble - would like to invite you to accompany me to a festival of love and merry, named wedding," Dandelion said as if he was saying an honour speech. His eyes closed as he pulled the witcher's callous hand to his lips, Geralt's eyes following his every motion and his heart skipping a beat. "Do you accept my invitation, dear Witcher?"

"I-" Geralt felt at loss, it seemed like all words had suddenly vanished from his head. "I... yeah, sure... I will come."

"That's my Geralt," Dandelion smiled, letting go of the other's hand. "Always busy, always working on a contract... give yourself some rest, would you?"

"Fine, fine... I will try," Geralt sighed begrudgingly. "But first let me explore the wretched place."

"Alright, alright. I will wait for you right here," Dandelion said, smiling gently, as he sat down onto the bench, seemingly admiring the ruins of the mansion.

***

All the way down there, Geralt cursed himself.

Why, out of all people, had he fallen in love with the bard, his friend of many years? And why now? He did have a fondness for Dandelion, yes, ever since they met - he had been a beautiful man after all, and he was still a beautiful man now. But it wasn't more than a fondness, than some casual thoughts, especially when he was alone for a long time. And now? Now it felt like the dormant feelings have awoken inside him. He suddenly started noticing how beautiful Dandelion's eyes are, how gentle and moving his voice can be, how charming is his smile, how well he can use his words, how his hands and fingers move when he is working on something. He started paying attention even to the most casual touches - a hand lingering on his shoulder, a simple kiss to his hand when Dandelion was being at his most chivalrous, a pat on his back. Dandelion had always been the one to touch, and Geralt never really gave it much notice until now. Perhaps the removal of the wish that held him and Yennefer together was the reason? Maybe that was what was really stopping him from falling for Dandelion?

And that was a bad idea altogether - Dandelion was just a friend to him, nothing more than that, they've been friends for 20 years, and who is Geralt to ruin all this just because he suddenly caught feelings and Dandelion is so charming and physical? It was the bard's nature, that's what he did to everyone-

His train of thought was interrupted as a ghost attacked him, screeching terribly. Geralt cursed loudly and took out his silver sword, forgetting his other troubles for now.

Fighting ghosts, and then summoning the spirit of Vlodimir. That was his task for now, and he should focus on that only.

***

Dandelion wasn't on the bench anymore. He had already written a draft for his poem and picked enough flowers for two flower crowns - one of which was on his head, his beloved hat put away safely in one of Roach's saddle bags.

It was close to dusk, and Geralt was still nowhere to be seen. Yes, the bard understood that summoning someone from the dead wasn't easy or quickly done, but nevertheless it shouldn't take that long, right?

Worried, Dandelion came to the entrance to the cemetery and peeked inside. It was dark, except for a few torches on the walls which illuminated a stairway to somewhere below. The bard shivered with fear - he, of course, was far from as heroic as his ballads claimed. But Geralt, his closest friend, the man whom he loved for many years, might be in danger. And if Dandelion can so much as distract a ghost from Geralt, so be it.

The bard gathered the remaining bits of his courage and walked down the stairs, listening the best he could.

"Geralt? Are you here?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet.

No reply came.

"Geralt?!" louder, this time.

"Geralt... Geralt... Geralt..." the echo replied.

Fear creeped into the bard's heart again. Why wasn't Geralt answering? What if... what if something happened to him? What if... no, no, he shouldn't even think of that... gotta find Geralt, gotta find him fast...

Dandelion's blue shoes clicked as he walked quickly down yet another stairs. He was now in a hall of some sort - round, with many doors and coffins and a fire in the middle. Dandelion looked around - there was something undeniably spooky around the place. The smell was quite unusual though - it smelled of assorted herbs. "So Geralt was here," the bard thought.

"Geralt?" he tried again. When no reply came, he walked around, trying to figure out which door to choose. Where could Geralt go?

"Now if I was a witcher, I would use my wither senses..." Dandelion thought aloud to distract himself. He closed his eyes and focused on his sense of smell, trying to figure out where it smelled most strongly of herbs. When it seemed to him that he found the right direction, he took a step forward and...

...tripped over something.

"Ow!" Dandelion cried, catching on the doorway to save himself from falling. He looked back to see what nearly made him fall, and what he saw was Geralt.

On the floor.

Not moving.

"GERALT!!" Dandelion cried, falling to his knees in despair. No, no, no, he cannot be dead, no, no, please, no way...

"Geralt, please... don't be dead..." the bard whispered desperately, his eyes filling with tears as he searched for the witcher's pulse with shaking hands.

There, there it is... slow, very slow, but there. Thanks Melitele and all gods, Geralt was simply unconscious.

"Shhh... Geralt, stay with me... please," Dandelion whispered in a broken voice. He patted Geralt's cheeks lightly, but it didn't seem to help. What will... ah, maybe one of Geralt's foul-smelling elixirs was in his pouch. Worth a try, perhaps.

Carefully, Dandelion opened the pouch on Geralt's waist and started to dig through it.

A strong hand got a hold on his own. Dandelion screamed and tried to pull back, but to no avail.

"My, my- you are one gorgeous man, but that by no way excuses your thievery..."

Dandelion raised an eyebrow, feeling a huge wave of relief. That was a voice he knew for 20 years - a low, deep voice that was soothing at times and at other times sent shudders through his body.

"Phew! Damn it Geralt! What were you thinking of, scaring me like that! For Melitele's sake, I thought you were dead-"

"Oh... so Geralt knows you! My apologies, dear. Unless you were trying to rob his dead body, of course..."

"What the... no!" Dandelion was furious now, pulling his hand out of the weakened grip and standing up. "Not funny, Geralt. You know I would never steal from you, I was trying to bring you back to conscience! And stop pretending you don't know me."

"I don't. But I'd love to," a wink. A confident smile, so unlike Geralt's rare, happy, honest smiles.

A realisation came upon the poor bard as all blood drained from his face.

"Geralt... you... you aren't possessed, are you?.."

"He is," came the cheeky reply. Dandelion's heart sunk to his boots, tears running down his cheeks as he started retreating to the exit.

"Now, now, don't cry, you beautiful thing, such beauty should not cry. Geralt will be here if you want him to, alive and well."

A shudder passed through Geralt's body, and he swung a little, almost falling. Dandelion rushed to him, catching him just in time.

"You complete ASSHOLE!" Geralt turned his head, talking to seemingly no one. "I never agreed to this shit!"

"Geralt, I.. I thought you were dead..."

"Shhh... I am here, Dandelion... I will explain everything, just in a minute... come on," Geralt wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend, the poor bard practically melting from all the emotions he went through. He heard Geralt mouth off at someone who was, it seemed, making snide remarks.

***

"So... you've made a deal with a dead man."

"Yeah, I know it's a load of crap I got myself into, but at this point I can't go back. Besides, it's just until midnight."

Dandelion considered this, absent-mindedly fixing his luxurious chestnut hair.

"Alright, fine. We will go to the wedding, with you possessed until midnight, so this ghost... Vlodimir, can have his fun. Is that right?"

"Yeah, that is."

"Well, if there is no other way, I will oblige. Let's just hope nothing goes too bad, shall we?"

***

As Dandelion walked back to the horses while Geralt was having a talk with the damned spirit, a thought was spinning in his head. He thought of how the man addressed him, called him gorgeous and dear, he flirted with him a little. Of course, not that pleasant to hear from some ghost. But damn it, Dandelion couldn't help but wish Geralt talked to him like that sometimes. Obviously, in a more intimate, romantic setting. Just the thought alone made the bard tingle all over.

***

Dandelion was never the one to force Geralt to dress nicely for banquets and such. He knew how much Geralt despised wearing doublets and, if sorceresses hated it when he came to events wearing his armour, for Dandelion, it was fine. It's Geralt's choice after all, and he respected that, in spite of his love for fancy clothing. Besides, the bard actually liked the way he looked in his armour - it was very fitting, highlighting his well-built form rather nicely.

Now, however, it wasn't Geralt he was going to the wedding with, but a ghost of a bold noble man (even though he behaved more like a bandit than a noble), so of course he claimed he wanted to tend to Geralt's appearance. And Dandelion sat down on a bench, waiting for him to be done and wondering just how good the man's taste is.

And when Geralt appeared, at last, Dandelion was struck.

He was wearing a long brown tunic with a white shirt underneath. A wide patterned cloth was tied around his waist, highlighting it in the best way possible, and the two belts helped even more with that. The shirt was undone at the top, revealing just a hint of the witcher's broad chest. Dandelion felt his mouth water just looking at him, and his heart started beating like crazy.

"Like what you see, sweatheart?" Geralt- no, Vlodimir teased, patting down Geralt's new hairstyle - a ponytail with the sides shaved. And damn, it suited him so well.

Dandelion swallowed, hard, as he tried to gather his thoughts. Geralt- no, Vlodimir was already chuckling, clearly proud of himself.

Well, of course Dandelion knew it wasn't actually Geralt. But if destiny gave him a chance to spend some six hours shamelessly flirting with Geralt - and Geralt flirting with him - who was he to say no? Perhaps it was his only chance to do this. He can just pretend it's Geralt himself, and after midnight comes, he will just say he played along and that's it. Good, simple fun.

"Why," Dandelion smiled, allowing himself to stroke Geralt's arm briefly, "you look simply stunning. Who wouldn't like seeing you all dressed like this?"

Vlodimir looked.. surprised, for a moment, but then, seemingly, pulled himself together and winked at Dandelion, making the bard's cheeks flush.

"Oh, there is more to me than meets the eye..." Geralt's voice said, and Dandelion's heart started hammering even faster. He did, however, keep his attitude.

"I do not doubt that, dear Witcher," Dandelion said, hooking his arm through Geralt's. "And I would love to find that out, trust me, there is more to me than meets the eye too. But for now, let's have some fun. No time to lose, am I right?"

"As my flower wishes," "Geralt" mused, as Dandelion, flustered, led him on.

***

"What are they doing?" Vlodimir asked Dandelion as they approached a small pond, where a young lady was telling a freckled, curly-haired man off. The lady was, for some reason, only wearing one shoe.

Dandelion shrugged, he himself rarely attended simple peasant weddings and wasn't that familiar with village traditions, even though they did look fun enough. Luckily, a man who was sitting on a rock near the pond, watching whatever was happening, heard them and answered the "witcher"'s question.

"They playin' "Slip in for a slipper". Rules are simple nuff: a lass throws her shoe in da pond, an' her man should dive 'n get it."

"Geralt" seemed curious at this, a smirk appearing on his unusually confident and proud face.

"And what will I get if I fetch the shoe?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a way which could only be described as seductive.

"Well, dat makes ya a man!" the man replied. "An' well, if she wants to thank ya with somethin' more, dat's up to her."

"Right, got that well enough," with that, "Geralt" brought his lips to Dandelion's ear, briefly brushing it with them, making the bard's heart jump.

"Dandelion, bard of mine," the low whisper made flush creep to the bard's cheeks, and he felt heat pool down in his belly. How did he know I am a bard? Geralt probably told him... "take off your shoe. I will prove myself a man worthy of your time and heart."

Dandelion, ignoring the unsteady beat of his heart, gave the ghost in his beloved witcher's body a cheeky smile.

"Alright, alright... not that I doubt that you are worthy of me, but I do like it when you do something like that, for me."

With that, the bard untied his beautiful blue shoe and threw it into the water.

He, of course, forgot that the witcher will undress before diving.

So, when semi-Geralt started taking off his tunic, Dandelion's jaw nearly hit the ground. He had, of course, seen Geralt naked many times - but never after some heavy flirting! So, he let himself relax, watching with hungry eyes as Geralt took off his shirt, and then ("oh, there is more to come") his pants, and then his underwear, left only in his well-built, toned body. Well, not only his right now, but Dandelion chose to ignore the fact for the moment, instead admiring the strong back, the muscled arms, the lovely bottom... the bard couldn't help but lick his lips, wanting to touch that body. He wasn't feeling the courage for this now, but maybe a couple of drinks later...

The semi-witcher turned his head and winked at the mesmerised bard. "Watch me," he said in a husky voice before diving right into the pond, and Dandelion let out a dreamy sigh as he sat down onto one of the planks.

"Damn that, you are one lucky man, master Dandelion!" a black-haired woman next to him said. "He's got the hots, that witcher of yours."

"He does indeed," Dandelion sighed, smiling to himself.

Soon enough Geralt got out of the water, climbing onto the planks (and he was now with his front to Dandelion - oh gosh...) and proudly handling the wet shoe back to Dandelion.

"See? There is nothing Vlo- I mean, Geralt of Rivia, isn't able to do!"

"Why, thank you, dear witcher," Dandelion mused, trying not to stare at the beautiful body in front of him - both to save Geralt from too much embarrassment and not to feed Vlodimir's ego, and oh, yes, to contain his own arousal.

"Now, let me just put it in- your foot in the shoe, I mean," now, that didn't help with the arousal part at all.

"Not yet, not yet," Dandelion teased as "Geralt" put the shoe on his foot. "But as for starter reward, I will give you that."

With those words, Dandelion raised "Geralt"'s head with his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dandelion couldn't help but wonder what Geralt felt at the moment - if he could, of course. Disgust? Confusion? Or, perhaps, pleasure?

Vlodimir's reaction was visible though. "Only that, sweet flower?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"The night is young, my brave witcher, have patience," Dandelion smiled back, gently pressing the witcher's nose. "Besides, you wanted to earn me first, remember?"

***

When music started playing, Dandelion was already on his second goblet of wine while his... no, not his possessed witcher was playing Gwent with some halflings. Dandelion would gladly join them but he had no idea how to play the game, in spite of watching his friends play it countless times.

Dandelion sipped from his goblet, savouring the sweet taste of wine, as he thought about Geralt's suddenly very flirty personality. He did enjoy it very much while he could, but of course the bard preferred Geralt as he was - a serious, calm witcher with no big ego who would save his ass any time needed. He wondered if Geralt liked him, or maybe he was more flirty with those whom he indeed liked, while Dandelion wasn't one of those people.

Shouts from the direction of the gwent table distracted Dandelion from his thoughts. He looked up, and, judging from the looks on the halflings' faces and Geralt's proud smile, the latter must have won the game.

"Let me guess: you won?" Dandelion said as "Geralt" approached him, hands on his hips.

"Won? I totally defeated them, did I? No better player of Gwent than Vlodimir von Everec!" Vlodimir replied proudly in Geralt's voice.

"Uh-huh, no doubt to that," Dandelion mused. "You should try to challenge my friend Zoltan though. And Geralt himself as well."

"A Gwent tournament, then!" Vlodimir exclaimed. "But sadly, no time for that. And I am quite tired of cards, in any case."

"Geralt" came closer to Dandelion, invading his personal space and causing the bard's breath to hitch. He took Dandelion's hand in his and leaned closer to him, whispering to his ear as the bard felt that pleasant warmth in the bottom of his stomach return.

"You know, Gwent isn't the only thing I am good at, my lovely bard..."

Dandelion's heart was about to leap from his chest. This wasn't Geralt, not at all - but one could pretend...

"I am good at many things... and dancing is one of them. And I hear some music in the distance. The bards are playing well, huh? Though I bet they are no match to you. Your ballads, they must sound better than a nightingale's song, and your voice-"

Dandelion melted into the praise, he loved praise, it was one of his weaknesses - something he pleasantly basked in, something he easily fell for. Of course Geralt's rare compliments meant much more to him, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy some praise when given the chance.

"Few bards are a match to my skill," he admitted, toying with the ties on the beautiful white shirt Geralt was wearing. "And I also love dancing. But as Geralt told me, witchers don't dance..."

"Well, this one does! Come on, Dandelion, I will show you just how well a witcher can spin," the semi-Geralt replied boldly, pulling the shocked Dandelion by his hand and running head-first into the circle of dancers.

"Move, move! Give way to Vlo- Geralt of Rivia, the best dancer on the Continent!"

***

Geralt - actual Geralt, not the monster that inhabited his body at the time - was actually having one of the weirdest and embarrassing nights in his life. It felt strange, looking out of your own eyes, having your own mind but having no control over his words and actions. All he could do was watch, as from aside, while Vlodimir was seemingly having the time of his life - just like Geralt promised. Drinking, participating in the wedding fun, pulling off improper jokes, hitting on women - and of course, Dandelion. It just seemed so easy for the noble to flirt with the bard, it came so naturally to him - and strangest of all, Dandelion actually responded in a similar manner. The witcher couldn't speak or do anything himself at the moment, but he still heard and sensed everything like when he was the sole owner of his body. He felt Dandelion's quick heartbeat, heard how his breath hitched, sensed the faint scent of lust coming from the beautiful bard.

Geralt didn't know whether he should feel happy or jealous.

On one hand, the spirit promised him not to do too much to Dandelion, so at least Geralt could be sure he wouldn't have sex with him, and he actually didn't do more so far than a brush of lips against the bard's ear or holding his hand. On the other hand, it was not him, himself, doing this. And Geralt, while having sharpened senses, couldn't read minds. What was going on in Dandelion's head? Was it his genuine reaction, or was he just playing along for the fun of it? Dandelion was a flirty type after all. And what if... what if he prefers confidence? Geralt himself would never as much as touch the bard, he was the one to show his feelings through his actions, not through sweet words and physical contact.

The witcher wondered how the bard would react if it was him, himself, whispering something sweet in his ear or stroking his hand- oh, now music was everywhere, what was happening now? Oh. It looked like the damned ghost took Dandelion to dance. And did he dance well! Geralt felt his body move along to the music and knew he would never be able to do this himself.

He couldn't control his actions, but he could feel everything. He felt Dandelion's hand on his, saw the smile on the bard's face and heard his joyful laugher. Geralt felt his heart swell with fondness.

"A talented singer, and a talented dancer... wonder what else you are good at, sweet flower," Geralt heard himself say as his hand pressed against Dandelion's while they took steps towards and back from each other - a part of a dance which Geralt didn't know. He heard Dandelion laugh, the bard's cheeks beautifully flushed, from the praise, or from the dance, or perhaps from both.

"Many things, in fact," Dandelion mused as he and Geralt circled around each other. "Writing, for instance... and romance," Geralt felt his own cheeks mentally heat at them as Vlodimir simply chuckled in responce, his arm looping around Dandelion's waist. It felt so nice - so slender under that large doublet the bard loved, it fit so well in Geralt's arm...

Geralt wondered if he would ever experience this again - without any ghost intervention, of course, never this, no more.

"So you know your worth, you handsome bloom, don't you?.. Remember, I called you a thief today, dear bard of mine?.." Geralt heard his voice whisper in Dandelion's ear.

"I though we were already over with this? You know I am not a thief..." Dandelion murmured, leaning into the touch.

"Except you are," a brush of lips against Dandelion's flushed ear. A light stroke of his waist, a scent of arousal coming from the bard. "Because you stole my heart, you gorgeous thing."

If Geralt was still in control over his body, his ears would burn - than was so damn cheesy, for Melitele's sake! But Dandelion, ever the romantic, chuckled lightly at this, pressing himself gently to the other man's body.

"My apologies," the bard said softly, teasingly. "Never meant to."

"That is fine..." a low whisper, and Geralt was sure his voice couldn't sound this seductive. Strokes to Dandelion's side, a sigh from the bard's lips as he melted into the touch. "My heart is worth giving to someone with the likes of you... though no one is a match for you."

"Perhaps I should memorise some of the things he says and say them to Dandelion some time later - but that is so... so strange of me to say! I would say something more honest... gods, my face would be burning by now... and does he even want that from me?" Geralt thought as the dance came to the end.

"Do you know how a real man thanks his partner for a dance?.." Vlodimir murmured in Geralt's voice, taking Dandelion by the hand.

Dandelion smiled, cheeky and at the same time, obviously flustered and enjoying himself.

"Hmmm... I can guess," he said, clearly expecting a noble kiss to his palm. Vlodimir started for exactly that - but instead, to both Dandelion and Geralt's shock, pulled him closer by the hand and pressed their lips together. The bard stood still, clearly (and that was rare of him) at loss for words.

Dandelion's lips were soft, plush almost, just like Geralt imagined - there was a sweet taste to them, mixed with something that reminded of wine. If Geralt was in control of his body, his heart would be hammering by now. He thought about doing this so many times - especially after he and Yennefer were done for..

Vlodimir pulled back, and Geralt felt his lips stretch into that proud sneer - he wondered when midnight will come, so he could get rid of it, it felt so unnatural on his face, like a stuck piece of mud.

Dandelion looked at him though slightly hooded eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his cherry lips. The view itself was so seductive that Geralt felt a tight heat somewhere below, even though his body now displayed Vlodimir's physical feelings - so, he was probably aroused too. That made Geralt feel a pang of jealousy.

"Wow," Dandelion chuckled, making a step forward. "I was sure it was restricted to hands only..."

"You didn't like it?.." Vlodimir asked, leaning into the bard's personal space again. Geralt felt his smell, the sweet flowery perfume the bard used for events and performances, his natural smell and of course, lust. Thick lust.

Geralt's knuckles brushed against Dandelion's cheek, making the bard lean into the touch and close his eyes before raising them at the man before him.

"I did, obviously... but next time, I'd prefer you to ask first."

"Oh, fine... Dandelion, dear, may I kiss you?"

Dandelion let out a gentle laugh. "You are incorrigible..." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around "Geralt"s neck, kissing him.

Immediately Geralt felt himself return the kiss slowly but hungrily. His arms moved to wrap around the bard's waist, pulling him closer. For now, the feelings were so head-spinning that Geralt decided to, for once, let the thoughts go and just enjoy. It's not like he had a choice now, anyway. Not that he wanted to stop.

He pressed Dandelion even closer to himself, deepening the kiss. The bard let out a quiet, soft moan, making Geralt's insides burn with arousal. Instinctively, he started stroking Dandelion's back, his sides, one hand finding its way into silky chestnut hair. Hungry for more, the witcher slid his tongue inside the bard's eager mouth, tasting him, exploring him, savouring him, catching small, choked moans with his own lips...

Wait.

Wait a minute.

Why do his actions coordinate that well with his thoughts and desires? Surely Vlodimir and him want the same thing now, but they couldn't think exactly in unison, could they?

Geralt tried to, purposefully, open his eyes. He succeeded.

How... how long exactly had he been in full control of his actions?

He drew away slowly, panting, his face flushed crimson - and they say witchers can't blush! - barely restricting himself to a simple peck when Dandelion followed him, scarlet cheeks and plump, swollen lips, wanting more.

He raised his eyes only to see the ever-proud spirit sitting on the stage, his arms crossed and the smirk present on his face as always.

"See? Did all the work for you, Geralt of Rivia. And I beg you, once midnight passes - do not fuck this up."

***

Geralt sighed. It was nice to stretch his legs, feeling, once again, the full control over his body and speech. Midnight has already passed, with the evil (or perhaps just very boisterous) spirit begone – and left Geralt with the pressing matter that now, he and Dandelion needed to talk. Really needed to talk.

The bard was the one to suggest them to take a stroll and Geralt accepted the offer - Olgerd could wait. He had more pressing matters to tend to.

They walked together, following a road which surrounded the village. Dandelion, with slight hesitation, looped his arm through Geralt's, and Geralt didn't object. It felt... nice. Far more nice now that Dandelion did it with him, himself. However, it didn't do much to calm his nerves.

Dandelion chattered in his usual manner, speaking about weddings he'd been to in general and comparing them to this one. Geralt didn't pay that much attention, too tangled in his thoughts and the unavoidable discussion looming above him.

"Geralt?" the bard spoke softly, and that made the witcher turn his head.

"Yes?"

"About that ghost possession... how did it feel? Were you, like... able to see anything? Could you control anything? What was it like?"

So, it begins. Geralt did his best to sound calm.

"It's like... watching from the inside. You see everything, you hear everything, you feel everything you touch... but no control. No control at all."

"Oh," Dandelion nodded to himself. Geralt, still, could only guess what was going on in his mind.

"So..." Dandelion tried to find the best words for this. Nervous too, Geralt could tell, usually the bard had no trouble in finding what to say. "When you... when Vlodimir kissed me, it was just his own will? May I ask... how did you feel?"

Geralt found himself at loss of words. What should he do? Tell the truth? Lie? Tell some of the truth?.. Well... maybe the latter seemed more or less fine. He didn't feel able to confess everything right there and then. Who knows how Dandelion will react.

"Yeah, he was the one to initiate it," the witcher nodded. "As for how it felt... it was..." his voice was quieter now as the bard looked at him, listening to every word. "It was... good."

Dandelion smiled, seeming relieved somewhat.

"And you?" Geralt decided to take the matter into his own hands, besides, he was concerned about Dandelion. "I hope it wasn't too bad that I- that he latched at you..."

Dandelion licked his lips. "Well. I won't deny that I was startled, to say the least. I mean - all that flirting, going round and about, it was expected. I didn't expect him to go as far as the actual kisses though..." the bard lowered his gaze, pretending to be interested in the dust under his shoes. "But it would be a lie if I say I didn't like it. I even went in for a second kiss, remember? So... yes."

As Geralt thought over the answer, they came to a lake close to the village. The view was rather nice - the night was clear, and the stars were reflected in the lake as if it was a mirror. A large tree grew nearby, its long benches dipping into the water. Truly, no better place for a confession. Even though what Geralt was going to say wasn't exactly a confession.

"Um... Dandelion..."

"Yes, my dear friend?" Dandelion replied instantly. Geralt turned to look at him - he was as beautiful as ever in the gentle light of the moon and stars, eyes gleaming a little as small lakes.

His lips were still a little swollen from the heated kiss they exchanged a couple of hours ago.

"You know, when we were kissing... the second time, I mean... Vlodimir left my body in the middle of it. So, I mean... it was partly me after all..."

"Oh," Dandelion said quietly, his cheeks turning undeniably darker. Geralt felt a string of hope at that. Since the midnight has passed, the bard hasn't even once tried to flirt with him, which, honestly, made the witcher feel a little sad. "So... you actually wanted to kiss me? That... that is good to know."

Dandelion smiled then, his teeth pearly white, and Geralt felt his heart swell as he gently pulled the bard towards him.

Dandelion happily complied, and then Geralt remembered - one more question, the most important one. The one which nagged at his mind for most of the night.

"Dandelion," he whispered - just whispered, nothing similar to the husky, low, seductive whispers of Vlodimir's. "Do you... do you only like me when I'm confident? All that flirting, all the compliments... is that really a way to your heart, Dandelion?"

The bard raised an eyebrow, and then, realising what Geralt meant, let out a soft laugh, relieved even. Smiling gently, he reached out and stroked Geralt's cheek, and the witcher's heart started hammering so loudly at the gesture that it nearly left his chest altogether.

"Oh, dear Witcher of mine," Dandelion whispered softly, looking directly at Geralt's face with a look full of such adoration that the stoic witcher felt blood rush to his face and turned his gaze away. He was a witcher, but he couldn't help when such words were directed to him, and him exactly. "Do you want to know exactly when you won my heart? That was the day we met. There was no need for you to do anything, at all, I love you just for who you are."

And at that, all the weight fell down from Geralt's shoulders. He felt himself smile - a real, genuine smile, and his heart was ready to burst from so much joy, a strange feeling for a witcher altogether.

"R... really?"

"Why would I lie to you, Witcher of mine?"

"But... all that flirting with Vlodimir..."

"One should take the chance when one has it." Dandelion replied, averting his gaze a little. "I just... pretended it was you. Didn't know I would actually get to doing anything with you, you know?"

Oh.

With that, Geralt cupped Dandelion's face, looking into his eyes. The deep blue eyes he had known for so many years, which now stared at him, lovingly and tenderly, as the bard wrapped his arms around Geralt.

"Dandelion," the witcher said, his face an inch away from the bard's, "may I kiss you?"

Dandelion's eager lips on his were the best response he could expect.

Yes, getting into this load of a contract was terrible from the beginning. Yes, Vlodimir von Everec was an asshole. Yes, he never wished to be possessed. But as Geralt's lips glided against Dandelion's, capturing each of the bard's soft moans, as their hearts beat in unison with Dandelion pressed close to Geralt's chest, as the bard's breathtaking scent of arousal filled Geralt's lungs, the witcher couldn't help but be grateful to the cheeky spirit who inhabited his body today.

And no, he did not fuck this up. Not in the slightest.

***

"Dandelion..." Geralt gasped lightly, looking down at his beloved bard.

They were back in the cabaret now, in the Ruby Suite, in Dandelion's huge bed as the pink sunrise softly illuminated the room. After the kiss by the lake, they both realised that they wanted to waste no more time - and that they wanted to go to somewhere private, where they could fully enjoy each other without being disturbed, and the Ruby Suite was a perfect place for that.

Dandelion was currently lying between Geralt's legs, his mouth on the witcher's cock. The bard took his time, gently sucking on the length, taking the witcher fully in his mouth and then pulling off, tracing the bulging veins with his tongue and lapping at the sensitive head. Overwhelmed by the pleasant sensations, Geralt closed his eyes and groaned quietly, his hands finding their way into Dandelion's silky brown hair.

"M-hm?" Dandelion raised his sky-blue eyes at Geralt, mouth currently occupied with the head of Geralt's cock, warming it and sucking ever so lightly. The witcher felt another wave of pleasure overcome him as he clenched Dandelion's hair gently, fighting with the desire to push the ever-teasing bard down onto his throbbing cock.

"You... you actually are gorgeous, you know that?.." Geralt managed to say under his breath.

Dandelion laughed softly, his cheeks darkening a little, as he let the plump head leave his lips and instead wrapped his hand around it, moving up to lay next to Geralt.

"And do you know, witcher of mine," Dandelion whispered in his ear, and damn it, Dandelion was far more natural at sounding seductive than Geralt was, sending pleasant shivers down the witcher's spine, "how beautiful you are? The soul wasn't yours tonight, I know that - but the body was... I couldn't take my eyes off you, you handsome witcher..."

Geralt's eyes rolled back as he moaned, Dandelion's words causing the heat in his lower belly to become almost unbearable. The bard's palm started stroking his shaft slowly, teasingly, working the poor witcher up even more.

"That outfit... absolutely splendid. Brings out all the best of your form - and that shirt... Do you think it was easy not to look at that bit of your chest?.." Dandelion's other hand found the witcher's hard nipple and gave it a light squeeze, making the witcher's already rock hard cock twitch. "And when you undressed to dive for my shoe - gods, that back.. couldn't make myself look away, my eyes were glued to you, my hot witcher..."

Geralt pulled Dandelion closer, capturing his lips in a heated, messy kiss, groaning in pleasure right into the bard's skilled mouth as Dandelion started stroking harder, faster.

"Dandelion," he growled, pulling the bard back by the hair. "If you keep going on like that, it will be over too soon."

Dandelion panted, his lips swollen and flush, his own dick pressing, ever-so-demanding, against Geralt's thigh.

"Come up here," Geralt asked, wrapping an arm around the bard who went to lay atop of him, as his other hand felt around for the bottle of oil that Dandelion brought to the bed "just in case". Clever bard.

He worked Dandelion open, slowly but surely, one finger and then adding another, feeling the bard's tight heat around him. Dandelion, as Geralt expected, was very vocal, moaning, whimpering and trying to take even more of Geralt inside. Geralt smirked when the bard gave out a loud cry and started fucking Dandelion with his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside him again and again.

He nearly came himself just watching Dandelion lose himself to pleasure, eyes closed and eyebrows draw together. The bard's cock leaked onto his stomach, a pool of precome forming slowly on the witcher's skin.

"Geralt- ah, I can't... fuck me, I beg you, please-"

It wasn't long before Geralt replaced his fingers inside the gorgeous bard with his cock, growling at just how hot Dandelion felt around his aching length. Dandelion, ever so compliant, slowly let him in, relaxing and letting the witcher fill him to the brim.

"A-ah... Geralt... feel so full..."

Dandelion sneaked a hand under himself, feeling the bulge on his stomach, and moaned just at that, and Geralt lost his patience then, grabbing the bard's succulent hips and setting a slow, steady rhythm.

Dandelion moved a little, trying to find the angle which worked best for him - and cried loudly when he did, begging for Geralt to go harder. And Geralt did, fucking his beautiful, tight bard, losing himself fully in his hot tightness, in the lewd sounds he was making.

Dandelion finished first, letting out a long, very loud moan and clenching around Geralt tightly. It was only a matter of seconds before the witcher let the unbearable bliss take over him fully, groaning and spilling deep inside his bard.

***

As the witcher lay next to his dearly beloved bard, stroking his back gently and listening to sweet tired nothings whispered to his ears, he couldn't help but, for once, feel content. No matter what a pain in the ass Vlodimir was, he did one extremely good thing: he helped Geralt and Dandelion find their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is all! Hope you enjoyed my work 🌻


End file.
